


sharp objects

by seonho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood and Injury, Crack-ish, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Minor Jaeten, Minor Lee Jeno/Mark Lee, Pining, they're really just very dumb, this is dumb i'm so sorry for whoever reads it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonho/pseuds/seonho
Summary: Donghyuck hates the fact that he thinks Jaemin looks beautiful even more than he allegedly hates Jaemin himself. Because something else to note from all this years they’ve known each other, is that Lee Donghyuck has been harbouring an big, fat crush on Na Jaemin he has no control over anymore.





	sharp objects

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smolsoftangry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolsoftangry/gifts).



> WARNING: this includes blood and graphic-ish descriptions of an injury. please don't read it if that's something that bothers you. 
> 
> happy birthday to my little present, my favorite chingu and one of the most treasured people i have in my life; i have no idea if you remember us dicussing this plot, and i'm sorry for writing yet another fic that jaemin is really dumb, but honestly, it's stronger than me. hope this makes you smile!

Whenever someone walks into the upperclassmen dorm in Neo City University and has to watch senior Mark Lee’s poor attempt at cutting open a watermelon using nothing but a pair of scissors, the poor bystander usually gets one of two thoughts: one, why is this kid cutting a watermelon in the middle of common area or two, why the hell doesn’t he use a knife?

There is no good answer for the first question beside the fact that he’s Mark Lee and he’s just that weird, but to his defense on the second one, Mark will calmly explain for the hundredth time that year that ever since a certain incident in the previous fall semester, the university administration has all but completely banned knives and similar sharp instruments from the dorm’s vicinity: all they’re are allowed are scissors, and were it not for some heated backlash, they would’ve been blunt tip scissors too, like kindergarten students. What incident, they may wonder, could possibly warrant such drastic measures of control towards 19 to 21 year old boys?

“Well,” Mark will pointedly roll his eyes, pointing to a brightly decorated door at the end of the hallway. “Ask Donghyuck and Jaemin”.

 

✂✂✂

 

**jenojam**

so, all cool for movie night?

what snacks you want me to bring

 

Donghyuck groans, burying his head back into his pillow. He completely forgot it was the last saturday of the month, therefore, movie night; a tradition initiated in his group of friends back on freshman year, when they would go out to parties on the previous friday, getting drunk off their asses, and then crave some chill time with unhealthy snacks on the following night to recover. It started small, only Hyuck himself, Jeno, Renjun and Mark, but as their group grew bigger so did the movie nights, eventually joined by Yukhei (Renjun’s boyfriend), Chenle and Jisung (this two being the most recent additions, the cute freshmans), and, most unfortunately, Donghyuck’s roommate, Jaemin.

Speaking of the devil, the only reason why Hyuck is awake in the first place is due to the noise coming from the tiny kitchen in their suite style dorm; he can hear the clashing of all sorts of pans and cutlery, as well as the out of tune singing to ‘Love of My Life’ by Queen. Jaemin insists on doing to annoy his roommate (“You’re so awful at singing it’s actually offensive for me that you try”). Normally, Donghyuck would just roll to the other side and try his best to ignore; it’s 8am on a saturday and his shift in the cafe isn’t until 2pm, which leaves him with about four more hours of sleep if he’s lucky. Getting up to complain would just result in him staying up anyway, grumpy and having to put up with Jaemin’s annoyingly completely unaffected smile, so Donghyuck usually pretends to be the bigger person and ignores it completely.

Not today, though, because Donghyuck forgot to close his blinds last night and now the sun is shining at his face with no inhibitions, and that combined with the noise is enough to make sure no more sleep is to be had on that bed. He scrolls through the rest of the messages he received since he went to bed, most of them on group threads he’s too lazy to keep up with, but also something from Johnny checking up on him (he really need to call him this weekend, before he shows up at the dorm thinking he’s dead) and a bunch of “funny videos” Mark has spammed at 4AM. He eventually goes back to Jeno’s thread, typing a quick answer.

 

**me**

i kinda forgot so the place is a mess but fine by me

bring something sweet

**jenojam**

besides myself? 😌

**me**

i’m blocking you until you stop talking like jaemin

_You’ve blocked this user. To send messages, please select the option unblock._

 

Satisfied by already achieving his petty action of the day, Donghyuck finally unconnects his phone from the charger and gets up, dragging himself out of his room and to the bathroom both residents share. Jaemin probably hears the noise from the door opening, because the distracted mumbling of the song picks up on its intensity until he’s full on singing again, the bathroom door not enough to muffle the awful sound that probably has Freddie Mercury turning on his grave. Donghyuck swallows the need to scream for him to shut up, because that means Jaemin would’ve won; instead, he washes his face and brushes his hair to a point where it doesn’t look like two birds had sex in it. He stares himself in the mirror, his eyes giving the usual pep talk to prepare him to another day of trying not to murder Na Jaemin.

Donghyuck probably can’t point to when his self-proclaimed ‘hate & hate’ relationship with Jaemin started, because as far as he knows, that has been their dynamic since forever. Unlike the rest of their shared friend group, Donghyuck and Jaemin actually go way back; Donghyuck’s older brother Johnny went to college and became best friends with Ten, who tutored english to Jaemin. When the older duo found out coincidently that Donghyuck and Jaemin were going to attend high school together, they’ve made their goal to make sure the two made friends with each other, a crusade that met… questionable results: yes, they became friends, but they also can’t spend more than five minutes in the same room without bickering each other into annoyance, so really, you decide.

Donghyuck finally leaves the bathroom, walking the short trip to their kitchen, finally getting face to face with the devil. Unlike Hyuck, Jaemin looks like he’s been up for a while already, taking into consideration his cheerful expression and energetic disposition; or maybe not, as far as Donghyuck knows, he might just wake up completely charged like that, which would be even more annoying. Donghyuck observes his roommate, the sleeves of his oversized sleeping t-shirt rolled up to his shoulder revealing toned arms he’s been working on for the past months, matched with old sweatpants that should look awful but actually fit him rather well, hanging low on his waist and revealing just a strip of skin where his shirt folds.

Donghyuck hates the fact that he thinks Jaemin looks beautiful even more than he allegedly hates Jaemin himself. Because something else to note from all this years they’ve known each other, is that Lee Donghyuck has been harbouring an big, fat crush on Na Jaemin he has no control over anymore.

“Good morning sunshine” Jaemin greets, a pause in his relentless singing to smile towards Hyuck in that confusing style that’s halfway between affectionate and maybe a little bit sarcastic. It always makes Donghyuck wary of how to answer, so he just doesn’t.

Looking at the boy better, Donghyuck notices that Jaemin is surrounded by an assortment of pans, batter, fruits and knives. Their already small counter is filled up with a mess of stuff, and Donghyuck frowns.  

“What are you doing that takes this much shit to get done?” He asks, trying to peek closer at the ingredients. “Where am I supposed to cook breakfast?”.

“Jaehyun hyung got me a new set of knives from his trip to America and I wanted to test them, so I’m making pancakes with fruits!”. Jaemin provides cheerfully, suddenly making sense of seemingly random food around him, “And quit complaining, because I’m an amazing roommate I made enough batter for the both of us”.

Donghyuck is thankful, because he’s not sure what he would’ve cooked for breakfast anyway considering he needs to do groceries and his shelf in the fridge hold nothing but a box of milk and a few sad bananas. He’s not going to say that to Jaemin though, so he changes the subject.

“Why did Jaehyun get you a set of knives out of all things? He got me a hoodie”.

Jaemin snorts to himself, going back to his previous task of cutting fruit; at least he’s not singing anymore. “Honestly, I think they were supposed to go to Ten, but I think he forgot to buy me something and just took what he could. Whatever, Ten’s gift can just be him, I like the knives, they’re super fucking sharp”.

Donghyuck snorts too, mildly amused by the story but partly disappointed Jaemin admitted so easily to Jaehyun forgetting him, which means Hyuck can’t use it to tease him. 

“Knife kink much?” He cheekily asks. Jaemin doesn’t even blink though, merely smirks while glancing up from the cutting board.

“Why? Interested?”.

Donghyuck immediately makes fake throwing up noises, and Jaemin laughs. He hopes the other doesn’t notice that how quickly he turns his back and walks to the couch has nothing to do with his laziness and everything to do with how red his cheeks just turned.

Donghyuck busies himself with watching youtube videos on his phone while Jaemin continues cooking, glancing up every now or then whenever he hears a curse to disappointedly find out Jaemin hasn’t cut himself yet, but has come rather close a few times. In all honesty, there’s no need to use knives that ridiculously sharp to cut fruit, and Jaemin is overall cutting way too many fruit for just pancakes anyway, but Donghyuck thinks it’s somehow endearing how fascinated Jaemin is with something as simple as cooking knives.

He eventually finishes the fruits and finally makes the actual pancakes, and by then, Donghyuck’s stomach is threatening to eat itself up. Jaemin serves them two plates of pancakes and two glasses of orange juice, and brings it to the couch, where they usually have all their meals. Donghyuck digs in right away, mildly wary of the taste, but it’s surprisingly good: all Jaemin did was make a simple batter out of google and cut some fruit, but still, Hyuck grants is probably enough to earn a compliment.

“This is actually tolerable, congratulations” He says, because that’s the closest to a compliment he can give Jaemin without exploding. The other rolls his eyes, but smiles satisfied.

“Thank you, sunshine”. Donghyuck fights the urge to stab Jaemin’s eyes with his fork for the nickname; it’s sweet when it comes from anyone else in their group, but makes Donghyuck feel very weird when it’s Jaemin. They stay in silent eating for a little bit, before Jaemin jerks up, suddenly remembering something.

“Oh!” He exclaims, swallowing the piece of pancake he was eating, “I forgot to tell you, I invited Harvey tonight. That’s ok, right?”.

Donghyuck thinks he heard it wrong. He _hopes_ he heard it wrong. “You did what?”.

Jaemin looks at him unfazed, the same smile. “Harvey, you know, exchange student from my Calculus class. He said he didn’t have anything to do today and you know he doesn't have that many close friends yet, so I thought it would be nice to invite him to movie night too”.

The explanation is unnecessary, because Donghyuck obviously knows Harvey, and Jaemin knows he knows too. The boy is a year older than them, a white transfer student from England that has been the talk of campus with his blonde hair, blue eyes and Ken doll-like smile; everyone thinks he’s suddenly the hottest boy around, including Jaemin, who couldn’t believe his luck when both of them sat side by side in Calculus a few weeks ago and hit it off. He talked about it extensively at lunch with Donghyuck and Renjun, which got him more than a few eye rolls and rude interruptions by his roommate, because Donghyuck, decidedly, _does not like Harvey_.

Donghyuck says that his dislike for the white boy precedes Jaemin’s friendship, but that’s a fact argued by the rest of the squad, who are fairly sure he’s just jealous. Donghyuck is absolutely baffled by that theory though, because he’s fucking Lee Donghyuck and he will drop out of college and burn his Bad Bitch certificate (given as a christmas gift by Kim Doyoung himself, the baddest bitch of all) if he’s found being jealous of a basic ass _straight_ white boy. He just doesn’t like the guy, doesn’t hit off with his energy, specially doesn’t like how he offered to read his tarot at lunch once and the boy laughed it off saying he doesn’t do satanic stuff. The fact that Jaemin is such a White Mans Whore™ for Harvey’s ass definitely doesn’t help, though.

“So you decided to do that, all by yourself, without asking anyone? Didn’t realise this suddenly became ‘Jaemin’s movie night’” Donghyuck says, bitterly. Jaemin's expression immediately changes to something that’s a mix of annoyed, pissed and confused.

“You and Mark didn’t ask anyone before inviting Chenle and Jisung, they just showed up one night and everyone accepted it. Why would it be different with Harvey?”.

Donghyuck scoffs. “Because _it is_ . Everyone was fine with Chenle and Jisung beforehand, but you _know_ I don’t like Harvey and you invited him anyway. To my dorm!”.

“To _our_ dorm,” Jaemin corrects, raising his voice to Donghyuck’s volume. “and you have no legitimate reason to dislike him, so you can’t expect everyone to just fold into your stupid requests every time”.

Donghyuck gets up, fuming, taking his dish with him and throwing it in the sink. Jaemin follows him, and adds as a final word. “And for you information, I did ask everyone else before, and they were fine with it. You’re the only one making a big deal, like always”.

Hyuck thinks that if he looks at Jaemin’s face one more second he’ll actually punch him, so with a lot of his anger build up, he marches back into his room, slamming his door and falling back into bed, screaming into his pillow at how infuriating Jaemin can be sometimes.

 

✂✂✂

 

Donghyuck goes through his shift at the cafe with such a deep frown, his manager has to move him from cashier duty to working on making the drinks, because it was putting off the customers. Even then, the boy still gets two orders wrong, too distracted by his angst to focus; he’s lucky that he’s built a year worth of bright smiles and ‘employee of the month’ posters, or else he would’ve gotten a very harsh tell off by his boss.

Despite what they might argue, the only reason why Donghyuck and Jaemin work is because they don’t passionately hate each other _all the time_ ; mostly, they go through phases, sometimes lasting days, weeks or months, in which they’re either completely in tune with each other, navigating through the friendship with laughter, inside jokes and affectionate teasing, or most annoyingly, they can’t get off each other’s throat, fighting about every little insignificant thing and declaring war on each other. The last few months, Donghyuck would say they’re more to the previous than the latter; in fact, ever since the semester started, with the exception of a few rough days, they’ve been majorly hitting it off with ease, which is why is so much more annoying that Jaemin suddenly decided to ruin their peace doing something he was completely aware would deeply annoy and upset Donghyuck for more than just a few hours. Hyuck would absolutely die for his friends, and these movie nights are his safe space where he relaxes and has fun; having someone he doesn’t like there completely takes the fun out of it, and he can’t understand how Jaemin can’t see that.

It’s already 6pm when he leaves work, walking back to the apartament. Because he still hasn’t unblock Jeno, Mark texted him saying they’re already on their way, and it’s likely that Renjun and Yukhei are already there. While normally Donghyuck would be exhaling excitement to rant about his day to his friends, he’s suddenly dreading getting home, and having to see Jaemin’s and White Boy’s face being disgustingly happy laughing at each other.

He still gets there eventually, and as he approaches their dorm door, he can already hear Yukhei’s and Chenle’s loud voices talking and laughing. He unlocks the door, and like he expected, Renjun, Yukhei, Chenle and Jisung are draped around the living room with Jaemin, engrossed in conversation.

“Hello peasants,” Donghyuck announces, and is met with various responses from everyone else. “I’m gonna go take a shower while the rest doesn’t get here”.

Donghyuck tries his best to use the shower to wash off all unnecessary bad vibes, because while he’ll be holding on to his bitterness towards Jaemin and his dislike towards Harvey, he really wants to at least try and somewhat enjoy the night with his friends. By the time he comes out, in comfortable home clothes and wet hair, he already feels sort of better. At least until he gets to the living room, and finds Harvey sitting at his couch, already looking completely comfortable among his friends.

“Hey, Donghyuck!” The boy says cheerfully when the younger approaches. “Thank you for inviting me dude!”

The air is tense waiting for Donghyuck’s answer, and that itself makes Hyuck even more annoyed; as if he’s going to mistreat the guy or be mean to him. “Hey, no problem, mi casa es su casa”.

Donghyuck catches Jaemin rolling his eyes, but his gaze doesn’t linger and he focuses on sitting besides Renjun and Jisung on the floor, catching up on their week and trying his best to ignore Jaemin’s annoying voice talking to Harvey and Yukhei. If anyone notices how Jaemin and Donghyuck aren’t talking to each other, they don’t mention, most of them already aware it’s a losing battle to try and meddle in between their stupid fights.

Jeno and Mark are the last to arrive, carrying bottles of soda, a pizza and to Donghyuck’s happiness, a chocolate cake.

“Jeno, you’re the only man I’ve ever trusted”. Donghyuck says, dramatically hugging his friend, who laughs.

“I agree, I should’ve bought bought you a lollipop after you blocked me”.

“You blocked him?” Harvey asks from the couch, disbelief in his tone. “Wow, harsh dude”.

Donghyuck bites his tongue not to snap back at him, and he’s proud of himself when he lets go of it and focuses on getting cups for everyone on the cabinet.

“Yeah, Hyuck has a history of being very petty for no particular reason”. Jaemin says, fishing to provoke, and Donghyuck is honestly so close to throwing him out the window Mark actually puts a protective hand in front of him.

“Bla bla bla, you two are exhausting, I want to watch the movie”. Jisung says, already getting himself comfortable on the couch. The rest of their friends jump on the opportunity, trying to decide what to watch, and Donghyuck is left to take three deep breaths before walking back, giving everyone a cup and serving himself some Coke.

They end up deciding to watch “Game Night”, and everyone settles down, Donghyuck in between Renjun and Jeno. The latter can definitely sense that Donghyuck is in a worse mood than normal, distracted from the movie by the sound of Jaemin and Harvey giggling about dumb shit right above him, and even if his boyfriend is sitting right there, Jeno passes the opportunity to cuddle with Mark to hold Hyuck’s hand and let him rest his head on his shoulder.

It’s halfway through the movie when Chenle starts to complain about being hungry, so Jaemin gets up to grab pizza for everyone.

“Everyone wants a piece?”. He asks, just to make sure, and everyone agrees, except Donghyuck, who mumbles a “no thanks”.

Jeno pulls back to look at him. “You want some cake instead? I’ll get it for you”.

Donghyuck smiles and nods, happy to be pampered by his best friend. Jeno is already getting up when they hear Jaemin snicker.

“No, no, no need Jeno, I’ll cut the cake for sunshine over there” Jaemin says in an sarcastically cheerful tone.

Donghyuck is more than annoyed now, and he’s honestly so angry and overall upset he feels like he might start crying any moment. He gets up, fuming, and marches to the kitchen raising his voice. “Don’t you fucking dare, I don’t want it from you”.

Jaemin has already taken one of his stupid new knives though, and is taking the cake out of the box and preparing to start cutting. “Don’t be silly, didn’t you just ask Jeno for a piece? It’s my pleasure, maybe something sweet will make you less bitter”.

“Guys, come on…” Mark tries to appease, but it’s already too late.

Jeno is already working on cutting the cake, and Donghyuck reaches forward to grab the knife and stop him.

It all happens too fast; the grabbing, the confusion, the quick struggle and suddenly a short scream, followed by blood.

A lot of blood.

“WHAT THE FUCK”. They hear Yukhei scream, and Donghyuck is wide eyed, staring at Jaemin, who’s clutching his hand and staring at this thumb. His thumb, that now has it’s tip _hanging_ , almost completely cut off were it not by a tiny part of skin on the other end. Blood is coming out of it in a an amount Donghyuck has never seen.

“Oh my god Jaemin I’m-” Donghyuck starts, going forward, but that seems to take Jaemin out of his surprised sturpur, because he immediately starts screaming.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MY FINGER MY THUMB MY FINGER IS CUT OFF I LOST MY FINGER WHAT THE FUCK AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA IT FUCKING HURTS WHAT THE FUCK MY FINGER”.

Donghyuck too is freaked out, and he starts looking around for anything that might help. He grabs a bunch of their dish cloth and puts around the rest of Jaemin’s finger, with the intention of not letting the blood just drip everywhere, but the blood continues to come out in splashes and it’s equally scary and gross.

“I’ll drive him to the hospital, come on” Mark says, grabbing his car keys. “Chenle, call Ten and tell him or he’ll _kill us_.”

Donghyuck rushes Jaemin out of the door, and the poor thing looks like he can’t decide between freaking out or passing out. Jeno follows them, and there’s blood dripping everywhere while they walk the hallways and go down the stairs, people screaming and freaking out when they see the graphic scene in front of them. They eventually get to Mark’s car, Jeno sitting in the front sit and Jaemin and Donghyuck sitting on the backseat.

As they make the 15 minutes drive to the hospital, Jaemin lays his head back on his seat and closes his eyes, trying to regulate his breathing. Donghyuck is left on his other side, completely lost on what to do, in the verge of tears from guilt; maybe Jaemin senses this, because he takes his non-cut hand and searches for Donghyuck’s, grabbing it and giving it a squeeze.

They eventually get to the hospital, rushing Jaemin to the emergency room, nurses immediately tending to him and leaving Donghyuck, Mark and Jeno in the waiting room.

As soon as Jaemin gets out of view, Donghyuck breaks down and starts crying. Mark hugs him, giving him words of reassurance and whispering it wasn’t his fault, he didn’t intent to, it’s just a cut, everything is going to be fine.

They don’t do much to help Donghyuck though, because he feels like even if it nothing too bad happens, he could’ve make a much bigger injury on his friend, considering how sharp those knives really were and how careless in his stupid anger he was being. He can’t stop thinking about how Jaemin is going to hate him now, how terrible of a friend he is.

Ten and Jaehyun get to the hospital 5 minutes after then, and Ten honestly looks like he’s ready to whoop Donghyuck’s ass as he walks into the waiting room, fuming. The moment he sees the younger boy and he’s tearful face, all off that immediately dissipates and gives way for warmth, as he crouches down in front of the younger.

“Tell me what happened sweetie”.

Donghyuck does so, in between hiccups, and Ten listens carefully. Donghyuck is a bit emotional, so he adds a little bit more information than necessary, but Ten doesn’t seem to mind it at all. “I took all m-my stupid feelings and instead of just t-telling him I was an asshole and now I cut off his finger and he’ll never look in m-my face again”.

Ten has such an sympathetic, affectionate expression, Donghyuck almost feels worse; he has amazing friends that he really doesn’t think he deserves.

“Oh, darling. You could’ve cut off Jaemin’s entire hand, and I don’t think he could go a full day without talking to you. He _adores_ you, and I know the feeling is mutual, despite all the dumb shit you throw at each other. It was an accident, and while I definitely don’t think you two should be near sharp instruments anymore,” He pauses to give a pointed look to Jaehyun, who in his defense, at least looks guilty. “you didn’t do it on purpose and I’m sure Jaemin knows that”.

Donghyuck doesn’t know how to answer, so he just hugs Ten, who hugs him back comfortingly. They stay like that for a few moments, before everyone settles down to wait for Jaemin to come out, the others making some small talk about how everyone in the dorm must be freaking out and it’s likely school administration is already there, seeing all the blood everywhere.

It takes about 40 minutes for Jaemin to come back, thumb rolled up in gauze in a permanent thumbs up, which seems to amuse him deeply considering the dumb smile he has on his face, completely in odds with the fact he just lost a lot of blood and been through the scare of his life. He looks in the waiting room for his friends, but doesn’t even get to wave at them before he has Lee Donghyuck jumping on him, almost making him lose balance and fall to the ground.

“Woah there,” He says, amused. “Trying to give me head stitches to match the ones on my finger?”.

Donghyuck doesn’t let go, but instead lets his face be hidden in the crook of Jaemin’s neck as he starts babbling. “I’m sorry I’m so so sorry Jaemin I didn’t mean to cut your finger or be an complete ass with you it was an accident I mean the cut part I wasn’t an ass on accident but I’m still really sorry I really love you please don’t stop being my friend”.

Jaemin stays silent for a few surprised moments, before pulling back to look at Donghyuck with his huge, bright smile, that is so warm despite the situation, and with his twinkling eyes, carrying so much _affection_ it takes Donghyuck aback.

“Sunshine, it’s alright. I know you didn’t mean to, and my finger will be fine, it didn’t completely fall off so it just needed stitches all around. And I’m sorry to, I was provoking you and being an ass and I knew you didn’t like Harvey and I invited him anyway because I wanted to- well, it doesn’t matter now. What matters is that I’m sorry, you’re sorry, and that’s ok.” He says, looking straight into Donghyuck’s eyes.

“And by the way, I love you too, and in, I’m _in love_ with you. While I was in the car bleeding out and I thought for a moment that I might _die,_ ” Donghyuck would’ve scoffed at the drama, were it not for the fact he wasn’t breathing at all. “I realized this is dumb and we are dumb and I love us and our fights but I really wish we could finish them with making out instead of sulking. I don’t know if you meant it like that but I thought you should know anyway and-”

Donghyuck doesn’t let him finish, because everything Jaemin said in the last minute catches up to him like a avalanche of feelings and he can’t help himself from grabbing the other's face, smashing their mouths together in an awkward and sudden first kiss.

It’s not much -- they’re in the middle of an hospital, probably making a scene, and it’s not exactly hygienic. But after so much time, all of their feelings and unsaid words are spilling on the tip of their lips, their mouths fitting together, leaving and meeting repeatedly as Donghyuck has Jaemin’s face between his hands, the latter holding Hyuck by softly by his waist, his hand probably still in pain.

It’s still Jaemin and Donghyuck though, because it quickly turns to a unspoken battle of who’s going to pull away first, both holding on to their breaths as long as it’s possible. It’s Donghyuck that ends up giving one last suck in his ‘friend’s’ bottom lip, pulling off right after, taking a deep breath with his eyes still closed. When he finally looks at Jaemin, his lips are swollen and his cheeks are flush; what makes Hyuck smile though is seeing the look of pure adoration on the boy’s eyes, for the first time completely clear, with not a single hint of teasing.

It’s love, pure love, and Donghyuck hopes that at least for this moment, Jaemin is seeing the same.

 

✂✂✂

 

Jaemin’s stitches ended up coming off not long after, and his finger recovered completely, were it not for the obviously scar it left. Still, the story of how a boy had it’s finger cut and bled all over the upperclassmen dorm ended up being so completely exaggerated by mouth to mouth gossip that a week later, Chenle told them his classmates were talking about how Jaemin lost his entire finger.

The university wasn’t happy, and so the no knives rule was implemented, at least until they got a first aid mandatory course, something that was promised but not yet implemented a year later. People went from thinking Jaemin was super cool with his almost cut finger to super dumb for making them have to smuggle knives into the building in a matter of weeks, but honestly, the boy couldn’t care less.

Jaemin has his finger, his friends and a boyfriend he deeply loves, even if they never stopped driving each other insane. Mark can cut twenty watermelons with scissors for all he cares, because he really doesn’t regret that night.

**Author's Note:**

> i told you it would be dumb. 
> 
> also i'm not a med student i have no idea if that could be fixed by stitches and i didn't research properly but! i don't think it really matters. hopefully i did nahyuck justice? they're chaotic and so they deserve an chaotic story.
> 
> if you liked it, please leave an comment and kudos! i'll really appreciate it!
> 
> (happy birthday again, agninha).
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/seokuns)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/johnwoos)


End file.
